


We All Have Ghosts

by ValkyrieOnline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He leaves, I'm really bad at tags, drinking mention, he saves you tho!, mild terrorism, tragic, you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOnline/pseuds/ValkyrieOnline
Summary: Reader and Jesse McCree are friends, you love him. He joins Blackwatch and leaves, but you see him again!! I'm HORRIBLE at summaries.





	

Sipping on your milkshake, you process what has just been said. Jesse was going away for a while and it was soon. He was sitting there across from you waiting for a reaction, but you couldn’t come up with one. You didn’t know what he’d mixed himself up in but it wasn’t good. Jesse stumbled into your residence at all hours of the night beaten and bloody on multiple occasions. He never said what it was that put him in that state. You continued to beg him for answers and to your dismay, he didn’t oblige. Now here you both are, sitting in a booth in the corner of your small town diner and he bought you a milkshake. He always did. All you can think is how you’ll never want another milkshake again.  
“I don’t understand. Why are you going? Where? How long is a while?” You ask rapidly.   
“Easy now,” He responds with a hand to you. “Not long, I promise.”  
You roll your eyes at him. “I’m guessing you won’t tell me anything else?”  
He just shrugs, “Why does anything else matter?”  
“Because, Jesse, I worry about you!”   
The volume of your voice drew in the attention of everyone in the premises. They all quieted and looked at the two of you in concern. You sink back in your seat and try to fight the burning of your eyes.   
Jesse just smirked, “I never knew I meant that much to ya, Darlin’.”  
You glared at him, “Yes you did, you show up at my house whenever you want and I’m there just waiting for you. You call me up when you’re drunk and need someone to take you home. I’d do anything for you if you just asked. I care about you more than I do myself. I am hooked on you Jesse McCree, and it’s pathetic but I couldn’t change it if I tried. You know how much you mean to me, and yet you can just up and leave whenever you please. And, just so you know, a milkshake can’t make up for it either.”   
Tears came this time, you wouldn’t let anyone see though. You slid out of your bench and stalked off with whatever dignity you had left. Was that a confession of feelings? Maybe, but it doesn’t matter. Jesse is leaving again and you never know when he’s coming back or if he’ll even come back in one piece. You made it out the front door and continued down the dirt road a bit before he caught up to you. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around.  
“What the hell was that?! You’re just gonna stomp off after saying all that?”   
You let out a bitter laugh. Did he not see the irony?  
“It’s funny you say that…”   
“You never told me you felt like that.” His voice got low and he stepped a bit closer.  
“I shouldn’t have had to,” you whispered back as he brushed your hair behind your shoulder. You had to look up at him, you could barely make out his features under the shade of his hat and the sun dipping low. Jesse inched downward ever so slightly and you tensed. His calloused hand moved to your chin and tilted your face up, everything was seemingly in slow motion. You let your eyes flutter closed and wait for the moment to happen. The moment that lasted forever but not long enough, he pressed his lips against yours. 

That was the last time you saw Jesse McCree. The sheriff showed up with the news of a train wreck, and just like the train you spiraled out of control. Sobbing, screaming, drinking. Nothing felt the same. How could he? Finally you had your unrealistic fantasy in the palm of your hand and it was snatched away so fast. You wanted to be furious with the dead man, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be. Jesse was gone. A part of you was dying with him, and eventually the pain was numbed. You couldn’t stay in the town you imagined your future with the man, the residents always stared somberly as you walked by. Your best friend died and everyone knew it. You left little town USA and headed for somewhere no one would know anything about you. A new start without memories dragging you down. Years later the extremist omnics had become become more aggressive in your blank slate city.   
You were listening to music with your headphones, waltzing passed on of the many skyscrapers in your urban oasis. The poppy beat fizzled and a deafening boom resounded over your personal escape and pushed you nearly off your feet. Pulling the buds out of your ears you whipped around to find the source of the force. Looking up and seeing smoke rising to the sky, humans and omnics alike running about like scared mice around you. Cracks of revolver shots catch your attention in the chaos. The familiar noise draws you in and your feet carry you in the direction of the danger, despite the flow of the crowd dragging you the other way. More shots make you want to run to the ghost your heart yearned for you to follow. Snaking your path through panicked people, you get shoved to the ground by another fearful civilian. “Stupid girl,” he spits. He was right, you were stupid but there was something achingly haunting about the perilous sounds. The crowd died down the closer you got to the commotion, and it was easier to make your way to the answer to your silent prayers. Could it be? Who else would use a revolver nowadays? You broke into a sprint, still hearing shots going off and commands being shouted out. Some were at you to leave, but you didn’t care. You had to know, even if it broke your heart all over again, it was worth it to be sure.   
A giant purple omnic landed in front of you, knocking you off your feet. Your reddened eyes trailed up its mechanical form. The revolver shots sounded much closer now, especially as the omnic before you collapsed on itself. Behind it stood, with a smoking gun in his hand, Jesse McCree. Your brain told you it couldn’t have been him, but your heart urged you to run to him anyway. He offered you a hand, you took it and pulled yourself up and into his arms. The force you flung yourself on him knocked his hat off and you cried.   
“You have a lot of explaining to do, Cowboy!”   
“I sure do, Darlin’.”


End file.
